Ed Edd Eddemption
by blaszczu2500
Summary: Ed Washington, Edd Wilson, Eddy Morgan and Rolf Scarfen were a part of the Van der Linde gang for a long time. Everything was doing pretty good for them but then, something happened in Blackwater and everything went downhill from there. (I suck at summaries)
1. Prologue

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

* * *

 _By 1899, the age of outlaws and gunslingers was at the end... America was becoming a land of laws... Even the west had mostly been tamed... A few gangs still roamed but they were being hunted down and destroyed..._

* * *

Snow was failing heavilly at the group of outlaws which were searching desperately for shelter. One of them, a man named Davey was severely injured during their escape from a town called Blackwater.

"Abigail says he's dying Dutch. We'll have to stop some place." Orville Swanson said to the leader of the gang who went by the name of Dutch van der Linde.

Dutch nodded in agreement as he said, "Okay. Arthur and Eddy are out looking, I sent them both up ahead."

"If we don't stop soon, we'll all be dying. I just hope the law got as lost as we did." Hosea said as he shivered because of the cold.

"You and me both Hosea." Edd agreed as he sat on the carriage next to one of his closest friends who went by the name of Edward Washington. Ed had lost his younger sister Sarah in Blackwater and Edd decided to sit next to him, trying to cheer him up a bit.

"There! Rolf see's something!" Rolf said as the two men appeared in the sigh of the gang. These men were Arthur Morgan and his adopted brother Eddy Morgan. Arthur's mom took Eddy in when was just an infant when she found him and his dying mother, Monica in the streets. As the time went Arthur and Eddy started to treat each other as brothers, even though they were not brothers by blood.

"Arthur! Eddy! Any luck?" Dutch asked.

"We found a place where we can get some shelter. Let Davey rest while he..." Arthur said.

Then Eddy added, "It's an old abandoned mining town not far from there. Let's go!"

The blizzard thickened as the gang rode for what seemed like hours, finally the gang arrived at the old abandoned mining town, women and children were rushed inside to get a fire started as Eddy and Arthur brought Davey inside and put him on the table.

"Miss Van Bartonschmeer, you and Miss Gaskill get that fire lit quick, Miss Jones, bring whatever blankets we have, Mr Pearson see what we've got in terms of food." Susan Grimshaw ordered as the group started to do what they were told to, but unfortunely Davey passed away soon after.

"Davey's dead." Abigail Roberts declared, looking sadly.

"There was nothing you could've done." Swanson said to her as Edd pulled out two copper coins out of the his pocket and placed them on Davey's eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Hosea asked, "We need supplies."

"Well..." Dutch began, "First of all you're gonna stay here... And you're gonna get yourself warm. I sent John and Micah scouting out ahead."

"Someone has to go out and see if they're okay. They may be freezing to death in that snowstorm." Edd declared.

"You're right, Double D. We already lost Davey, we can't lose anyone else." Dutch agreed.

"We're going to go in this damn snowstorm?" Arthur asked as Eddy nodded in agreement.

"What other choice do we have, guys? You know that I despise Micah as much as you two do, especially after Blackwater and I still did not forgive John for leaving us for a year but we can't let them freeze to death." Edd told them.

Eddy and Arthur looked at each other and nodded before Eddy spoke up, "You're right Double D. We can't just leave them out there."

It was when Dutch faced the whole gang as he spoke up to them, "Listen... listen to me all of you... New we had, well a bad couple of days. I loved Davey... I loved Jenny... I loved Sarah." The mention of Sarah caused Ed to look down, much more sadder than he already was, "Sean and Mac... they may be okay, we don't know. We lost some folks. Now if I could throw myself in the ground in their stead... I'd do it... glady. But the Morgans and I are going to ride out and we are going to find some food. Everybody we're safe now. There ain't nobody following us through a storm like this one, and by the time they get there we're gonna be long gone. We've been through worse than this before. Mr Pearson, Ms Grimshaw I need you to turn this place into a camp. We may be here for a few days. Now all of you, get yourself warm. Stay strong! Stay with me! We ain't done yet!"

Then, Dutch grabbed his lantern as walked out of the house, followed by Arthur and Eddy. As they walked, Dutch said to them, "Well, we ain't run into them, yet. So they both should be heading down the hill."

"Sure." Arthur agreed before asking, "I didn't had the time to ask. What really went down there on the boat?"

"Yeah. It happened to so fast." Eddy wanted to as well.

"We missed both of you, that's what happened. Come on." Dutch replied as they made their way to the horses which were being guarded by Charles Smith.

"Hey! You need horses?" He asked.

"Yeah." Dutch replied.

"What would we do without you, Charles." Eddy smiled slightly at Charles who smiled back before handing the leashes to them.

''And Mr Smith. Get yourself indoors. You need to rest that hand." Dutch said.

"I'll live." Charles said back.

"Get yourself indoors soon!" Dutch shouted back.

''We need you strong Charles." Arthur added as he, Eddy and Dutch hopped on their horses.

"Okay." Charles said as the three men headed into the blizzard. He waved them goodbye before walking towards the house.

Eddy, Arthur and Dutch proceeded to make their way out of their new camp as Arthur said, "Ain't sure what we're gonna find out there, Dutch."

"We both know it's suicidal going out in blizzard like this, brother, but Double D's right we have to try find them."

Dutch nodded in agreement as he said, "All we need to do is stay close, it would be best to stick to the trail."

"This goddamn weather." Arthur groaned.

"Been two days or more like this, now." Dutch stated.

"My biggest hope is that this storm will slow Pinkerton's too." Eddy said as the group approached the bridge.

"Let's be careful over this bridge here." Dutch said as Arthur and Eddy nodded and slowed their horses down.

"Can't believe we lost Davey too." Arthur said.

"I can assure both of you that he is the last one." Dutch said, "But for now, we need to get our people warm and fed."

"You think Pinkerton's will be able to catch up to us in this?" Eddy asked.

"Don't worry. Couple more days and we'll be on the other side." Dutch replied, "You both need to pick the other back up. You both are the only one's that I can rely to stay strong now."

"Well... At least we got a fire and shelter, that's a start." Arthur said as Eddy nodded in agreement.

Dutch then noticed something in the thick fog, it happened to a light, "Who's there?"

The person rode off the fog. It happened to be their fellow gang member Micah Bell, "Gentelmen."

"Micah." Eddy said, "Found anything?"

"I think so." Micah nodded, "Found a little homestead down that way."

"Anyone home?" Dutch asked.

"Sure. Place is blazing with light and noise. Sounded like a party." Micah replied.

"Should we go pay our friends a visit?" Arthur asked.

"Let's go." Dutch said.

"Follow me." Micah said as Eddy, Arthur and Dutch followed him, "How's Davey doing?"

"Unfortunely he did not make it." Eddy replied.

''That's a damn shame. He was a fighter." Micah stated.

They began to chat about John's whereabouts and other things like the house that Micah found was going to a trap or not and if they had enough mouths to feed. They eventually came across the homestead and got a good view of it, from the hill.

"Snuff and stash those lanterns boys. The three of you stay quiet and lie down on this." Dutch told them. Eddy, Arthur and Micah blew their lanterns out and stashed it in their satchel, then they headed down to the little cabin and hitched their horses on a hitching post outside the house.

"Let me do the talking." Dutch said as they approached the house, "We don't want to scare these folks."

"Someone is having fun in there." Micah stated.

"You three get out of sight." Dutch said, "One man is less intimidating than four nasty looking degenerates." He pointed at the shed, "Eddy and Arthur in that cattle shed on the left. Micah take cover behind the wagon up front."

"Sure thing, Chief." Eddy said, then he and Arthur took cover in the shed as Micah took cover behind the nearby wagon.

Dutch then walked up towards the house and yelled, "Hello!?"

The music died down and some noises could be heard from the houses.

" _Shut up Billy!"_

 _"Shhh! Shhh!"_

"Excuse me? Hello!" Dutch called for them again, then the front door opened and a stranger walked out of the house, "Hello friend."

"What do you want?" The Stranger demanded to know.

"I am very sorry to disturb you. My friends and I, we got into some trouble. They got lost in the storm."

"Boys we got a problem." Micah said to Arthur and Eddy.

"What's wrong?" Eddy whispered.

Micah removed the sheet from the wagon, revealing a body of a man, "There's a corpse right there. Guys. There's a body in the wagon."

"Shit." Eddy said as he pulled out his Cattleman Revolver out of his holster, "What do we do, brother?"

"We just keep our eyes on Dutch." Arthur said as he pulled out his revolver as well.

"I think you should go, buddy." The Stranger said.

"Now, friend. I'm not asking for much.'' Dutch said.

The Morgans looked at each other and nodded, then they got out of their cover and fired. Eddy's shot hit the stranger in the skull, killing him as his friends started to shot. Arthur and Micah shot down a few of them as Eddy ducked as bullet flew right next to his head.

"There's another one shooting from the window!" Dutch stated.

"You think, Dutch?" Eddy asked, sarcastically as he looked at Arthur, "Cover me! I'm gonna get this bastard!"

Arthur nodded as he started to shot at the attacker from the top floor window, then Eddy got out of his cover and pulled the trigger before his bullet pierced the chest of the attacker.

"Nice work, boys!" Dutch said as one of the attackers ran out of the house, aiming his gun at Eddy who didn't had a time to react but fortunely for him Arthur came out of his cover and shot him between his eyes.

"Thanks, brother." Eddy smiled at Arthur.

"Anytime." Arthur smiled back.

''One is making a break for it!" They heard Micah shout.

Arthur, Eddy and Dutch noticed one of the strangers running away from the fight through a field of snow towards the forest. Arthur aimed his revolver at him and pulled the trigger. The Stranger collapsed on the snow and his blood began to stain the snow, then the four men grouped up in front of the house.

"Eddy! Arthur! I said I'd handle this." Dutch exclaimed.

"Tell that to our friend in the wagon." Arthur said, pointing at the wagon. Dutch walked over to it and saw the corpse.

"Those goddamn O'Driscoll boys, what are they doing out here?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe the same reason as us." Micah said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Micah go search the house. Arthur, go bring the horses closer to the house. I and Eddy will search the barn." Dutch said as he and Eddy moved towards the barn, "O'Driscoll's. I can't believe this."

"Yeah. Me too. Perharps they're hiding up here too." Eddy began, "There's a big price on Colm and Kevin O'Driscoll's, almost as big as yours."

"Wanting them dead is the only thing me and Uncle Sam agree on." Dutch said.

"Ain't that the truth." Eddy said as they approached the barn. They could hear a horse inside, then Eddy gripped the wooden door and slid it open. They spotted a brown and white horse, making a noise, because of the gunfight. As they approached the horse the could see someone breathing heavily behind a crate. The aimed their guns at the crate. The man who was behind it sighed as he stood up with his arms in the air.

"You shot my cousin!" He shouted.

"He started it! It's not our fault." Eddy said, "What should we do with him, Chief?"

"Find out what are they doing here and where Kevin and Colm are hiding." Dutch replied.

"Will do." Eddy said as he moved towards the O'Driscoll and punched him in the gut. The O'Driscoll collapsed on the ground as Eddy grabbed him by his clothes, "Where are the O'Driscoll brothers?"

"With the others... at an old mining camp soutwest of here, near lake." O'Driscoll replied.

"What are you doing here?" Eddy demanded to know.

"We're planning to rob some train." O'Driscoll replied, "I don't know more! I swear!"

"Well. It looks like you have this covered, Eddy." Dutch stated as he moved towards the exit, "Do whatever you want from him and bring the horse when you'll be done with him."

"I don't know anything else! I swar! Please! Spare me!" O'Driscoll begged as tears started to stream down his face. Eddy sighed as he let go of him.

"Leave, now. I don't want to see you again because If I do, I'll shot you." Eddy told him. The O'Driscoll nodded as he ran out of the barn as fast he could, then Eddy moved towards the horse. He opened the stable and slowly approached him, "Easy, boy." He patted the horse, trying to calm it down, "You're alright, boy." Then, he lead the horse out of the barn and made his way to Arthur and Dutch.

"Where Micah?" He asked.

"Still in the house." Arthur replied as he pointed at the horse, "You found a new horse for yourself?"

"Yeah. I guess I did." Eddy replied.

Suddenly, a woman's scream could be heard from inside and everyone rushed inside to see a blonde woman with a knife standing in front of Micah.

''Look what I found in the basement! He laughed.

''Leave her alone!" Dutch ordered.

"She was one of them!" Micah said back.

"No she ain't! Look at her! She's scared half to death!" Arthur shouted.

Dutch and Arthur quickly got between her and Micah and the woman as Eddy just stood by the door looking at the fire growing from the knocked over lantern in the house.

"Miss. We mean no harm." Dutch said to her as Eddy spotted a blanket which was laying on the floor.

"We need to get out of here!" Arthur said as Eddy picked up the blanket and draped it over the woman. As they all left the house and got on their horses everyone glanced over at the burning house.

"What's your name, miss?" Dutch asked.

"Adler..." The Woman replied.

"Adler?" Dutch asked.

''Sadie Adler..." The Woman introduced herself, "Those bastards killed my husband Jake."

As the introduction was done everyone began to ride back to the camp. After some time they finally arrived and everyone went inside to warm up. Sadie met with the rest of the gang and sat down to eat.

Once, everyone had eaten warmed up a bit, they all went to their beds.

A long journey was ahead of them...

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	2. Saving Private Marston

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 _"We have been running for quite some time. We found shelter and been resting here in some old abandoned mine town while we're waiting the thaw. It's been a bad few weeks. Dutch being Dutch he is busy making plans and Dutch being Dutch those plans involve robbery and dreams..."_

Arthur Morgan stopped writing and closed his journal as he looked forward himself to see his brother, leaning against the door frame.

"What is it, brother?" He asked.

"Nazz told me to get you and come to the house where she is sleeping." Eddy explained as Arthur put his journal in his bag.

"Why do I have a feeling that it has something to do with John and Abigail?" Arthur said as he stood up from his bed and walked up to Eddy.

"You and me both, brother." Eddy agreed as they walked by Dutch, Hosea, Edd and Ed who were sitting by the furnace.

"Gentelmen, be careful out there." Edd said to them as the other three nodded.

"Don't worry Double D. We ain't John or Micah." Eddy joked as he walked out of the cabin, followed by Arthur. As they walked out, they saw Charles and Rolf, taking off on their horses.

"Rolf. Charles. Where are you going?" Arthur asked.

"Mr Pearson sent us to get some food for the camp." Charles replied as Rolf nodded in confirmation.

"Good luck out there, guys. I hope you find something nice to eat." Eddy told them.

"Don't worry about that, Morgan-Ed boy." Rolf said as he galloped out of the camp, followed by Charles, then the two brother made their way to the cabin where Nazz was waiting for them.

"He ain't been seen in days." They heard Abigail say before walking into the house, "The weather ain't let up. He's strong and he's smart... strong at least... Hello Arthur and hello Eddy."

"Abigail." Eddy and Arthur said at the same time.

"Guys... how you doing?" Abigail asked.

"I'm doing fine." Arthur replied.

"I've been better but I'm doing fine as well." Eddy replied before asking, "What about you?"

"I need you to..." Abigail said as Eddy and Arthur sighed, knowing that they have guessed the reason why Nazz told them to come here, "I'm sorry to ask."

"It's little John. He's got himself caught into a scrape again." Arthur said, sarcastically.

"He ain't been seen in two... two days." Abigail said.

''Your John'll be fine. I mean. He may be dumber than Ed back when were kids, but that ain't changing because... he got caught in some snowstorm..." Eddy tried to say.

"C'mon, guys. At least go take a look." Nazz said as she sat next to John's and Abigail's son Jack, "Javier."

"Yes?" Javier asked as he sat on the chair behind Arthur and Eddy, smoking a cigarette.

"Javier, will you ride out with the Morgans to take a look for John?" Nazz asked.

"Now?" Javier asked.

"Well... we all are pretty worried about him." Nazz explained, "If it not us, Dutch or Hosea would sent you to look for him sooner or later."

"I know if the situation were reserved..." Javier as he hopped off his seat and walked up to Arthur and Eddy, "And he'd look for me."

"Thank you." Abigail said as the Morgans and Javier walked out of them cabin, then they made their way to the horses and got into them.

"This way, guys. Last I know, John was headed up the river." Javier said, riding in the front of the group.

"For all we know, he kept riding north and never looked back." Arthur said.

''He wouldn't leave. Not like that." Javier stated.

"Well, wouldn't be the first time." Eddy pointed out, "Even Double D still holds a grudge for him for leaving us for a year without a word."

" _Even Double D?_ " Arthur said as Javier chuckled, "I'm sure he'd happy to hear it from you."

Eddy just shrugged his shoulder as the three men continued to ride through the snowy road for several minutes until Javier spotted something.

"Hey I see some smoke, Come on, let's take a look." Javier said as he hopped off his horses and walked up to the smoke.

"Let's hope it ain't more of O'Driscoll's boys." Arthur said.

"Well... seems like somebody left." Javier stated as he knelt down by the trail, "Recently... and that way..." He pointed forward himself.

"Let's go then." Eddy said as Javier got into his horse and the three men followed the trail.

"There's some tracks, leading to the river." Javier said

"Few hours ago, at most." Arthur stated as he looked down at the trail from his horse.

"Let's cross." Javier said as the three of them crossed the river, following John's trail,"See, they continue that way."

"Do you think it's John?" Eddy asked.

"You tell me. These are horse tracks for sure, could be anyone." Javier replied, "Let's just see where they lead.

Eddy nodded as Arthur spoke up, "So, you were there Javier, what really happened on that boat?"

"We had the money, it seemed fine, then suddenly they were everywhere." Javier replied.

"Bounty hunters?" Arthur guessed.

"No, Pinkertons, it was crazy. Raining bullets. Take t slow, big ravive there." Javier said as he and the Morgans slowed their horses, "Dutch killed a girl in a bad way, but it was a bad situation."

"That ain't like Dutch." Eddy stated as Arthur nodded in agreement.

''Davey got shot, Mac and John, both shot too. Sean we don't even know. I'm suprised we escaped at all. By the time you boys showed up from the other side of town, we were only just holding on" Javier said.

Arthur sighed, "Bad business, alright?"

"Damn..." Eddy said as he shivered because of the cold, "Snow's coming in hard again."

"We'll lose these tracks if we don't move fast." Javier stated as they bagan riding up the mountain in silence. Thankfully, as the were riding up the mountain, snow was slowly stopping to fall.

As they reached the point where they would to go continue without their horses, Javier spotted a lifeless body of a horse, "John was riding that horse when he left Blackwater."

"Let's see if he can hear us." Eddy said as he pulled out his revolver and fired a few bullets in the air.

 _"Hey! Help! Help!"_ Came someone's, apparently John's voice.

"Yes. That's him." Eddy stated.

"We should go up there. However, we can't go without our horses." Javier said, hopping off his horse, "Arthur, if I were you, I'd grab that shotgun from your horse."

Arthur nodded as he hopped of his horse before grabbing his Sawed-Off shotgun before walking over to Javier and Eddy, then the three men began to walk down the mountain.

"It's slippery, be careful." Javier said, walking in the front of the group!

"Are sure about this?" Eddy asked as Javier shrugged his shoulders in response.

 _"Over here! Help!"_ John shouted.

"It's coming from this way." Javier said as he turned right, followed by Eddy and Javier. The three men continued to follow the sound of John's cries for help. They for most of the time had to watch not to slip because they'd end failing from the mountain. After a few minutes of climbing down, they saw John, leaning against a rock. A large scar was on his face.

"That's a quite scar you got there." Arthur stated.

"It's good to see you too, Arthur Morgan." John said, sarcastically.

Eddy made his way to John and knelt down beside him, "You don't look so good."

"I don't feel too good either, Eddy Morgan." John said back as Eddy picked him up and put him on his back, "I'm freezing."

"Just don't die on us, cowboy. Abigail would skin us alive if you did." Eddy joked as they began to make their way back to their horses.

"Well... we can't come back the way we came, let's try this way." Javier said, leading the group of men.

"Ain't you a sorry sight?" Arthur said to John.

"Can't... argue with you there." John agreed with Arthur.

"See, we told Dutch you weren't the right man for this." Eddy said as Arthur nodded.

"I'm sure you both did." John said, rolling his eyes, then he grunted in pain.

"You alright?" Javier asked.

"I think so..." John replied.

"C'mon, hopefully, this will lead us out." Javier said.

After a few minutes, Eddy, Arthur, Javier and John found their horses, but horses were not the only animals out there. The wolves that made John hide in the mountains were also present, "Shit."

"Eddy. You head to the horses. I and Arthur will keep them off you." Javier said as Eddy nodded and began to walk towards his horse as the three wolves rushed forward at Arthur and Javier who pulled out their weapons. Javier took care of one of them, by shooting it three times in the body, causing it to fall down, on the ground and slowly bled to death as Arthur took care of the other two by shooting them down with one bullet from his Sawed-Off shotgun.

"Good work guys." Eddy said, sitting on his horse with John tied up to it's back.

"Let's keep going before more of these bastards show up." Javier stated as he and Arthur hopped on their horses, then the three men began to ride away towards their camp.

"I don't feel too good." John stated.

"You'll be fine." Javier told him, "It's just like a dog bite."

"I knew a feller, got bit by a dog, died an hour later." John said.

''You ain't gonna die Marston." Eddy said, "At least not yet."

"What brother said, we have a shelter now." Arthur said.

"Thanks for coming for me." John said.

"Of course. That bullet in Blackwater, now this? You had a hell of a time." Javier stated.

"And Arthur and Eddy always says, I'm lucky." John said.

"None of us are lucky right now." Eddy pointed out.

"We should ride in a water for a bit." Javier said, riding into the river that was nearby, "Try to lose the scent. Don't want to leave a trail back to the camp."

"You know, we're gonna need to come up with a better story for that scar." Arthur said as Eddy chuckled.

"So, freezing, bleeding, starving, damn near getting eated to death, ain't good enough for you?" John asked as the mine town came into their view.

"See those building up ahead, John? That's where we camped, nearly there." Javier said to John as the rode into the mine town, "C'mon! Someone help get John off Eddy's horse."

"Can we get some help here?" Arthur asked as Abigail rushed out of the house, followed by Bill Williamson and Lenny Summers.

"You're alive! Oh, you're alive!" She shouted as Bill and Lenny started to take John off Eddy's horse, making John groan in pain.

"Careful idiotas! It's his leg!" Javier scolded them as Bill and Lenny took John off Eddy's horse, this time more carefully before they took him into the cabin

"Thank you, thank you all." Abigail smiled slightly before walking into the cabin where Bill and Lenny put John on the bed, "This is a new low, even by your standards."

"Thank you, guys." Came Hosea's voice from behind Arthur, Eddy and Javier. The three men turned back to see him along with Edd and Leopold Strauss, "Nazz told me and Double D about your rescue mission."

"You got any other lost maidens in need of saving?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

"Don't worry Arthur, not today." Edd replied.

"Have you two, and Dutch, and Ed, talked about how we're gonna get out of this?" Eddy asked.

"We were discussing with Herr Strauss when the weather breaks, we'll have to keep heading east." Hosea replied.

"East? Into all that... that civilazation?" Arthur asked.

"We know, Arthur. The west is where our problems are worse." Edd replied before walking towards the cabin, "Gentelmen, let's get warm."

Eddy and Arthur nodded before following the three men into the cabin...

It was only just the beginning...

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	3. Raiding the O'Driscoll's Camp

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I'm sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Also, if anyone was curious. The Eds are 29 year old, Rolf is 32 year old and Nazz is 25 year old.**

 **Reviews:**

 **AnA: Thank you and likewise.**

 **Guest: I'm glad.**

 **sucramstock: I can't promise you that, it's Red Dead Redemption, after all.**

 **Kamencolin: Thank you.**

 **JoelFannell1: Thank you.**

The sound of his fellow gang members talking awoke Rolf Scarfen from his slumber. He rubbed his eyes and let out a short yawn before sitting up on his bunk.

"Welcome back to the land of living, Rolf." Lenny greeted.

"Hello, Lenny-boy." Rolf greeted the young man back, "About what were you talking about while Rolf was asleep?"

"We were talking about action, third person." Micah replied as Arthur and Eddy walked into the cabin to get themselves warm, "Couple of days on the lam and you have all turned yella." He turned his look at Lenny as Arthur and Eddy made their way to the chimmey, "Apart from you, of course."

"Shut up, Micah." Lenny said, holding a cigarette in his right hand.

"I ain't ever seen so many long faces." Micah stated as Javier walked into the cabin.

"I guess... I guess folks miss them... that fell." Bill stated.

"Well, when I fall, I don't want no fuss." Micah declared.

"When you fall, there'll be a party." Lenny said, earning chuckles from everyone in the cabin, much to Micah's irritation.

"A party, probably." Bill agreed with a nod as Micah rised up from his bunk and looked at Bill.

"That funny, huh?" Micah stated.

"Yes, it is." Eddy said while warming himself up by the chimmey, "I would be the one to arrange it."

"And I would happily help him." Arthur added.

Micah growled at the two brothers and was about to made his way to them, but Rolf stopped him, "Don't think about it, Micah-boy."

"Maybe I don't like being laughed at by the likes of these two." Micah said back.

Their argument was interrupted by Dutch who opened the doors, "Stop it. Now. You fools punching each other, when Colm O'Driscoll and Kevin O'Driscoll's needing punching, hard. You wanna sit around waiting for him to come find us? All of you, we got work to do."

"You sure, about this?" Arthur asked, walking out of the cabin, followed by Eddy.

"Yes. Folks been through a lot recently." Dutch began as everyone began leaving the cabin and walked towards the horses, "We hardly back on our feet, yet. And the last thing we need is to get bushwhacked by the O'Driscoll brothers." He patted Arthur on his back, before walking towards Rolf, Micah, Bill, Lenny and Javier who were waiting for them on their horses, "Let's go."

"We know you hate them, Chief." Eddy said.

"They're here for us." Dutch stated.

"I doubt that." Arthur said as Eddy nodded in agreement.

"Now, you two are just doubting me, like Ed." Dutch said, "I can understand Ed, because he just lost his little sister and is mourning for her. That's also the reason why I haven't took him with us, even though he is the best shot in our gang."

"We would never doubt you, Dutch." Arthur said.

"I'm sure Ed wouldn't to. Just give him time. You said it yourself, he is mourning Sarah." Eddy added.

"I know." Dutch agreed with Eddy.

"Besides you always said revenge is a luxury we can't afford." Arthur stated.

"This is the right call, guys." Dutch said, before taking off a rifle off his horse's bag and handing it to Arthur, "Take this. And this is about more than revenge for business long ago. They were talking about trains and detonators. Colm and Kevin O'Driscolls always had good information."

"You think now is the right time to hit a train?" Arthur said, before hopping onto his horse.

"Now you might be fancy living on deer piss and rabbit shit. I'm getting too old for that life." Dutch told them as he and Eddy got themselves onto their horses as well, "Mr Matthews, Mr Wilson, Mr Washington, Mr Smith, Mr Pearson, would you please look after the place. There are O'Driscolls about."

With that, Dutch, Arthur, Eddy, Rolf, Micah, Lenny, Bill and Javier rode out of the camp in the direction of the O'Driscoll's camp

"Southwest, Eddy?" Dutch asked Arthur and Eddy.

"Yeah. He said to follow the main trail southwest. They're camped near some lake." Eddy confirmed with a nod.

"Okay, let's go find these bastards before they find us, and rob this score they're planning." Dutch said.

"Look! Tracks!" Rolf said, pointing at some tracks in the snow.

"Good eye, Mr Scarfen." Dutch complemented Rolf, "It must be horses, quite a few of them. Far as I can tell, the only fools out here are us and them. They must be this way."

"You good, Chief?" Eddy asked.

"Of course. Listen, I know you and Arthur don't think much of my idea recently, but this is the right move." Dutch replied.

"Okay. You know we got your back." Eddy said.

"I learned a long time ago that you hit the O'Driscoll brothers, wait for him and people you love will die." Dutch stated.

"This feud between you and them needs to be put to rest, one way or another." Arthur said.

Bill laughed, "It will be."

"Some things I can forgive, others I can forget. What he did to Annabelle, I can't do neither." Dutch told Arthur.

"You killed their brother, Dutch." Arthur pointed out.

"Yes. I did. And I hope the bastards'll be reunited soon enough." Dutch said back, "That how this will end."

"Damn right, boss." Micah agreed.

"See that smoke?" Dutch asked, pointing at the smoke in the distance, "Let's cut up here and take a look. They said it was near the lake, so we must be close." He said as the group stopped, "Are we ready?"

"Ready." The men said back in unison.

"Good. Now, the Morgan brothers and I." He said as he pointed forward himself, "We're going to head up here and a little see if we can't get a sense of the layout of the camp. Mr Williamson, Mr Bell, you two take a hidden position just outside the camp. Mr Scarfen, Mr Summers, Mr Escuella, you two hold position here. Let's go."

Everyone got off their horses and went to the positations that Dutch told them to. The leader of this gang and the two brothers made their way to the cliff edge and pulled out their binoculars, so they could take a peek on the camp.

"There they are." Dutch said, while looking at the camp from his binocular, "That's definitely them."

"Colm? Kevin?" Arthur asked as the two men in the camp were slowly walking towards their horses.

"Seems to be." Eddy replied.

"Should we go get them?" Arthur asked.

"No. Colm and Kevin can wait. Best to get some of them outta there." Dutch replied, "And much less fun to rob them and their score if they never find out about it." He then hid the binocular in his coat, "Alright, let's go pay our old friends a visit."

Eddy and Arthur nodded, before they hid their binocular in their bags, then the three men headed down to their horses.

"Arthur. Don'r forget to grab that rifle from your horse." Dutch reminded Arthur, who came up to horse and took the rifle from him.

"Good. C'mon. Let's go." Dutch said as Arthur walked up to him and Eddy, "Seems easiest to take the same path as Bill and Micah. Like you said, revenge is a luxury we can't afford.''

"Yeah. I just wasn't sure you agree with me." Arthur said.

"Arthur. Arthur, have you completely lost faith in me? Our needs are now supplies, equipment and a way out of here. Everything else, including Colm and Kevin can wait." Dutch said.

"Okay." Arthur said.

"There's enough of those bastards down there to deal with as it is." Dutch stated as the three man along with the Rolf, Lenny, Bill, Micah and Javier made their way into the camp, slowly so, nobody would see them.

''So, what are doing, Chief?" Eddy asked, as the group was hiding behind a cover.

"I can take this if you want." Arthur added.

"Just make the call. You wanna take the lead? Go." Dutch said to Arthur who nodded his head in understanding and aimed his new Rifle at the O'Driscoll who was leaning against the wall. He took a deep breath, before pulling the trigger and shooting down the O'Driscoll who's lifeless body fell on the ground.

"Let's move!" Arthur shouted as the men rushed forward out of their cover. He and his brother hid behind another cover as Lenny shot the O'Driscoll in the skull, getting rid of him. Dutch, Rolf and the rest of the gang shot a few of them down, before a bullet flew right beside Javier's skull.

"Someone is on that tower!" The Mexican-Man shouted, before Arthur leaned out of the his cover and shot the sniper down with his rifle.

"Nice shot, brother." Eddy said as Arthur smiled and nodded at him.

Bill and Rolf were hiding behind a wall as two other O'Driscoll were shooting at them from their cover.

"Bill-boy! Do you have a dynamite roll?" Rolf asked.

"Yes. I have one left." Bill replied.

"Give it to Rolf. He has an idea!" Rolf said.

"Fine. You better make it count." Bill said back, before giving the roll to Rolf, who then lit it up with his lighter and throwed it at the place from which he and Bill were getting shot. The dynamite exploded, killing the O'Driscolls that were nearby.

"There's more of them in those cabins to the right!" Dutch declared, causing the men to focus their attention on cabins to the right. Everyone started to shot towards them, and soon enough there no O'Driscolls in the camp, anymore.

"I think that's all of them!" Micah shouted.

"Search the bodies, strip everything we can from them." Dutch ordered as everyone did as they were told to. They began to search the bodies and take everything that could be useful from them.

"You recognize any of them, Dutch?" Bill asked.

"Of course not. The O'Driscoll brothers doesn't give a damn about their men. All they cares about is numbers. If you can shot a gun, and a ride a horse and kill without a thought, you're in." Dutch explained as the gang continued to search the bodies, "This how long some of you have been with me? I imagine they don't even know half of the names of these fools."

Suddenly, a few shots came from the forest.

"Shit! There's more of them!" Eddy shouted, running to the closest cover and pulling out his revolver.

"They're coming out of the trees!" Lenny added as the whole crew gathered in front of the forest and began shooting down every O'Driscoll that rushed out of the forest. Most of them didn't even had a chance to reach their camp, because they were shot down by someone from Dutch's gang before they had a chance.

"Shit there's a lot of them!" Bill shouted.

"What do you think, Arthur, or you Eddy. Should we hold ground here, or go at them." Dutch asked.

"We'll stay and defend!" Arthur shouted.

"I agree with Arthur! It's more safe for us!" Eddy agreed with his brother.

"Alright, pick them off as they come out of the trees!" Dutch shouted, as the gang proceed to shot down every O'Driscoll, until everyone of them was gone.

"Rolf thinks that's all of them!" Rolf declared.

"No, Mr Scarfen. They're still out there but the cowards are running away!" Dutch stated, "Back to the camp! We'll get what we need and clear out!"

Everyone nodded as they went back to searching the bodies, as Dutch ordered, "Bill you search that wagon there, Micah you search that building, Eddy, you take that building to the left."

Eddy nodded at Dutch's order as he made his way into the building that was going to search. Inside, he found a few cans of food and a crate with explosives, which were probably going to be used on the train score.

"Bill!" He called for Bill who came into the buidling a few moments later, "This looks good. What do you think?"

"Looks fine." Bill stated as he sniffed it, "Smells good."

Eddy nodded as they began to load the explosives into the smaller crates, before walking out of the cabin, joining the rest of the gang outside.

"Did we get everything?" Dutch asked.

''Think so, boss." Micah replied, handing a piece of paper to Dutch, "Found this on one of them."

"Thank you." Dutch said, before looking at it, "Interesting. This is something about the train they was gonna rob. A Mr Leviticus Cornwall." He said as everyone started getting on their horses, "Now, let's get moving."

The gang rode out of the O'Driscoll camp with everything they found that was needed for the train score. They began riding back into their camp.

"I'm proud of you, boys!" Dutch said to his men, "All of you. Not a man down."

"Good work fellers." Eddy said to his fellow gang members.

"Not bad for some starving down and outs. They can pummel us as hard as they like, but we will always get back up and fight. That's who we are, Outlaws for life, fellers." Dutch stated, "Wait until we have, Ed, John, Charles, Mac and Sean back riding with us and I believe... I know they will all be back."

"You didn't get Colm and Kevin, but this will hurt him a lot more than any bullet in the head." Arthur stated.

"Especially when we rob this train, too." Eddy added.

"I guess, we'll see about that, brother." Arthur said.

''Oh, indeed we will." Dutch agreed with Eddy.

"You know he'll come after us." Arthur said to Dutch.

"Of course he will, just like the rest, but we're going to stay a step ahead of them, make sure we always know where they are, before they know where are we. We allowed ourselves to get a step behind in Blackwater. That's won't happen again." Dutch declared.

For a few minutes, the ride back to the camp was rather calm and uneventful, but then, Eddy spotted someone familiar by the lake.

"Wasn't this guy in the camp with Colm and Kevin?" He asked as the man panicked at the view of them, before running up to his horse and riding away from them.

"Leave it to me, brother." Arthur said.

"Rolf will come with you Arthur-boy." Rolf added as Arthur nodded at him.

"Okay. Just try to bring him alive." Dutch said.

"Be safe, guys." Eddy said as Arthur and Rolf nodded before riding after the O'Driscoll. Arthur had his revolver in ready, in case if there were more O'Driscoll with him as Rolf pulled out his rope.

"Get away from me!" The man shouted as Arthur and Rolf were getting closer to him.

"We won't! We just want some information from you and then we'll see!" Arthur shouted back as he looked at Rolf and nodded. He throwed his rope on the man, causing him to fall off his horse.

"Shit! No! Don't hurt me!" The man shouted as Arthur and Rolf hopped off their horses. Rolf knelt down beside him, and tied him up as Arthur stood in the back, then Rolf rised up from the ground and took the man on his shoulder, before heading to his horse and putting the man on it's back, then Rolf and Arthur got back on their horses and began riding back into the camp.

"Come on. I'm nobody, sirs!" The man told them.

"What's your name, boy?" Arthur wanted to know.

"I don't know!" The man replied.

"You don't know your name?" Arthur asked.

"It's Kieran." Kieran replied.

"Kieran what?" Arthur asked.

"Duffy, Kieran Duffy." Kieran replied.

"Well, Rolf ain't gonna lie to you. This is real bad day to you Kieran-boy." Rolf said as Kieran was suprised by the way how Rolf was speaking.

"Where are you taking me?" Kieran wanted to know.

"Somewhere you ain't gonna like." Arthur replied.

"Why? What are you gonna do to me?" Kieran asked.

"Something you ain't gonna like." Arthur replied.

"So, Rolf advises you to held your breath." Rolf added.

"What my friend here said. Save your breath for screamind." Arthur said.

"No! Please!" Kieran pleaded, "I'm begging you!"

"You better shut your mouth mister or I shut it for you." Arthur told Kieran who did as he was told to and was silent for the rest of the travel.

Once, Arthur and Rolf were back in the camp, they got off their horses and Rolf took Kieran off his horse and placed it on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. They're real nice." Arthur said to Kieran while, walking toward the cabin with Rolf.

"You found the little shit, did you?" Dutch asked as he walked out of the cabin.

"Yep." Arthur replied as Rolf throwed Kieran on the ground.

"Rolf has him." Rolf said as he pulled out his skining knife and cut the ropes that were holding Kieran's legs, before lifting him up, so Kieran could face Dutch.

"Welcome to your new home." Dutch said to Kieran.

"Do you want one one of us to make him talk?" Arthur asked.

"No. Now all we'll is lies." Dutch stated as Bill and Uncle walked out of the cabin, "Uncle. Mr Williamson. Tie this maggot up someplace safe. We get him hungry first. I got a saying my friend " _We shoot fellers as need shooting. Save fellers as need saving and feed'em as they need feeding."._ We're going to find out what you need." He said, before turning back to the cabin, then he let out a quick chuckle, "I can't believe it! An O'Driscoll in my camp!"

"No! I ain't no O'Driscoll!" Kieran shouted as he was dragged into another cabin by Bill and Uncle, "I hate them both!"

"Oh, whatever you say, son." Dutch said, "Well done, guys."

"I'm just sorry we missed out the O'Driscoll brothers." Arthur said.

"Oh, there's enough time for that." Dutch stated, "Now, I gotta figure out if we can hit that train."

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	4. The Train Robbery

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption 2.**

 **Sorry if you find any grammar mistakes. I'm still learning English because it's not my first language.**

Eddy rubbed his hands as he made his way out of his cabin. Now it was his turn to take over the watch. Normally, he would be irritated about it, but thankfully the weather was getting better every day since the gang arrived at this mine town.

"Hey, Javi!" He called Javier, earning the attention of the Mexican-man.

"Yes?" Javier asked.

"It's my turn to take over the watch." Eddy informed his fellow gang member.

"Alright." Javier told Eddy.

"Javi, before you go, can you give me one of those?" Eddy asked, gesturing towards Javier's cigarrete between his teeth.

"Sure, amigo." Javier replied as he pulled one cigarette out of his pack and handed it to Eddy.

"Thanks, buddy." He said as he pulled his lighter out of his pocket and lit the cigarette out, before putting it between his teeth.

"Anytime." Javier said, before making his way into his cabin.

Eddy started rubbing his hands, trying to warm himself up as he heard someone walk from behind him. He turned around to see Ed.

"Hey, Lumpy.'' He greeted his friend.

"Hey, Eddy." Ed greeted his friend back, suprising Eddy. Ed hasn't said a word since his sister died in Blackwater.

"So, how are doing?" Eddy said as he mentally cursed himself. Ed just lost his sister and he was asking him how was he doing, as if it wasn't obvious enough.

"I'm doing better than I was." Ed replied.

"It's good to hear. We all were worried about you." Eddy told his friend.

"If you say so." Ed said, before letting out a small chuckle.

"What is it?" Eddy asked, suprised by his friends chuckle.

"I just remembered when I and Sarah went hunting with Hosea, one week after she joined us." Ed replied, "When we spotted a deer, she wanted to try shot it herself, Hosea gave her his rifle and told her to shot, but she couldn't as she aimed Hosea's rifle at the deer. She was like " _I can't do it, Mr Matthews. Please don't make me do this_ " _._ "

"I remember when you told us about it. She wanted to rip you into pieces." Eddy laughed.

"Yes. She did. Her spending a lot of time with Susan paid off. If someone would get on her bad side. She'd rip him or her apart." Ed said as he a single tear streamed down his cheek, which Eddy didn't fail to notice, "I miss her, Eddy." He said as the two friends embraced each other tightly.

"I know, Lumpy. We all do." Eddy assured his friend. He missed Sarah, even though he didn't like her that much. He despised Ed's family, after what they did to Ed. They abandoned their own son when he only eleven year old because of his lack of intelligence. Hosea and Dutch found him in the streets and took him in. The years passed and Ed become a valuable member of the gang, and a great friend of Eddy and Edd, but the worst, at least for him was about to come when Ed's mother tracked her son down and pleaded on her knees to take care of Sarah because she was dying of a disease, which got her husband killed just a few days before tracking the gang down. Ed decided to take of his younger sister, much to Eddy's irritation because he couldn't believe that Ed decided to help his family, who abandoned him a few year ago, but as the time passed he started to understand Ed's decision.

After all, Arthur's mother did the same to him. They took him in, despise not knowing him or his real mother.

Suddenly, Dutch came out of the cabin with Arthur by his side, "Bill! Now you ride ahead and set the charge at the water tower, just before the tunnel..."

"Ain't no problem." Bill said back, as he moved towards his horse.

"I guess we're doing this train." Eddy said, as he started to walk towards Dutch and Arthur, who were joined by Hosea and Edd.

"I'll go with you." Ed said.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. I think I'm done with mourning. Sarah may have been my family, but she wasn't the only family I had. There's other family that is depending on me. " Ed said, earning a small smile from his best friend, before the two of them walked up to Dutch, Arthur, Hosea and Edd.

"Weather's breaking we could leave." Hosea told Dutch.

"I agree. We should lay low, you said yourself, boss." Edd agreed with Hosea as Bill rode out of the camp.

"What do you want from me, both of you?" Dutch asked them.

"We just don't want any more folks to die, Dutch." Hosea explained.

"We're living, Hosea." Dutch said as he put his hand on Hosea's shoulder, "We're living. Look at me, we're living, even you, but we need money, everything we have is in Blackwater. You fancy heading back there?"

"No." Hosea said.

''Listen, Dutch. We're not trying to undermine you, we just want to stick to the plan which was to lie low, then head back out west." Edd began, "And now, suddenly we're robbing a train."

''What choice have we got?" Dutch asked.

"Leviticus Cornwall's not a joke, Dutch, he's..." Hosea tried to say.

"Who is Leviticus Cornwall?" Arthur interrupted Hosea.

"I second this question." Eddy agreed with his brother.

"He is a big railway magnate, sugar dealer, oil man." Hosea explained.

"Well, good for him. Sounds like he has more than enough to share." Dutch stated.

''Dutch...!" Hosea said, but Dutch was not listening to him.

"Gentelmen, it is time to make something of ourselves." Dutch said, moving towards his horse as Eddy glanced at Hosea and Edd and just shrugged his shoulders, before he and Ed followed Dutch onto their horses. Micah, Lenny, Javier, Rolf and Charles did the same, "Get your horses ready! We have a train to rob!"

With that, the men rode out of the camp, towards the place where they were going to rob the train.

''Okay, gentelmen. Listen up, all of you." Dutch began, "According to the information so kindly provided to us by the O'Driscolls, the train will be coming north from Big Valley. We're going to pick it off after it crosses the border into the Grizzlies. There's a raised spot there that should give us good vantage. Charles, Rolf, you both will keep lookout for an outriders, and Charles, how's that hand by the way?"

"I'll be fine.'' Charles replied.

''Good. I and Ed will take the drive and engineer, then run point. Lenny and Javier, you two take the front cars, deal with any guards. Arthur, Eddy and Micah, you head straight to the back. That's what we're after, Mr Cornwall's private car." Dutch explained.

"You and me, Morgans." Micah said to Arthur and Eddy.

''Great." Arthur said, sarcastically as Eddy rolled his eyes.

"Have you got problem with that?" Micah asked them.

"We won't if you'll keep your head for once." Eddy replied.

"You worry about yourself." Micah said.

''Enough!" Dutch shushed them, "After Bill blows the tracks, we're gonna need to move fast. Is everyone clear on what they're doing?"

"Yep."

"Sure, Chief."

"Crystal."

"Yes, boss!"

"Good, now come on. Let's ride!" Dutch said.

 _Several minutes later_

"Out of snow, finally." Arthur said, as the snow slowly began to disappear from their road.

"Feels good, doesn't it, brother?" Eddy asked.

"Yes. It does." Arthur agreed.

"We need to get this train done fast, now it's thawing, before anyone else gets there before us." Dutch stated, before glancing at the whole crew, "Look at you boys, this is what I call a crew. Micah Bell, Charles Smith, Rolf Scarfen, Arthur and Eddy Morgan, Javier Escuella, Ed Washington and what about the young Lenny here? Always the first to get on his horse."

"Just happy we're back at them, Dutch." Lenny said.

"You sure you're ready for this, Lenny-boy?" Rolf asked.

"Course's I'm ready." Lenny assured Rolf.

"Just stay calm, keep your eye sharp. That goes for all of you. No mistakes, not again." Dutch told his men.

"So, we're doing this, then we go back to Blackwater to collect?" Micah asked.

"How many times are you going to ask the same question, Micah?" Arthur wanted to know.

"That's a lot of damn money to leave sitting for too long." Micah pointed out.

"It would be crazy to go back there, now." Charles stated.

"I agree. The place will be swarming with Pinkertons." Ed agreed with Charles.

"We go back when I say we go back, that's the end of it." Dutch explained, "The money is safe, you'll just have to trust me. And if the O'Driscolls are right, there'll be a stack of railroad bonds on this train. Good money, once we work out how to cash them. Now, everyone, shut up and get your mind on the job at hand."

"There' a water tower." Eddy said, as they rode past it.

"Hold up there on the ridge." Dutch added, as everyone nodded in understanding, before stopping on the edge of the hill.

"Is Bill there?" Ed asked.

"Yeah." Arthur replied.

''You wanna head down, see how's he getting on?" Dutch asked.

"Okay." Arthur replied as rode down the hill and made his way to Bill, "How you getting on?"

"I'm okay." Bill replied, while seeting the explosives down the railroad.

"You sure?" Arthur asked.

"Of course." Bill replied.

''Can I help a little?" Arthur asked.

''Go ahead. Set up the detonator by those rocks over there." Bill replied.

"Okay, sure." Arthur said, as he hopped off his horse.

"Now, just unspool the wire and then attach it to said detonator." Bill explained as Arthur picked up the thing and started unspooling the wire to detonator until he reached it. He pulled his knife out and cut the wire, before connecting it to the detonator.

"Okay, this is good." He said to himself

''Alright, that should do. You head back up to the others. I've got it from there." Bill said as Arthur nodded, before getting back on his horse. He came back to the group and regrouped with the rest of the gang.

"Everything, okay?" Dutch asked him.

"I think so." Arthur replied.

''About time. I have to say I am rather looking forward to this." Micah stated.

"Just be ready to move quick, and remember the plan. All of you." Dutch said, "No mistakes."

"We'll try our best, Chief." Eddy said.

"Okay, cover your faces. Train should be here any minute now." Dutch said as everyone covered their faces with the masks.

The gang waited a couple more minutes before the train came into their view. The train was going straight to the tunnel as it was planned.

"Gentelmen, it's time. You know what do do." Dutch said.

Bill was hiding behind one of the rocks. He put his hands on the detonator and waited for the right moment to blew that charges. As the right moment came, he set the charges off, but didn't blow up. He tried a few times, but unfortunely from him and the gang, the charges still didn't blow off.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Eddy asked.

"Oh come on!" Dutch complained.

"Where did you find that moron?" Arthur asked Dutch.

"I knew I should have come with him!" Eddy shouted.

''You said it was fine!" Dutch pointed out.

"So it's my fault." Arthur asked.

"Come on!" Javier shouted, as he, Lenny and Ed hopped off their horses. Eddy and Arthur followed them and the five men ran to the other side of the tunnel as fast they could in order to get to the train, before it will ride off. As, they reached the other side of the tunnel, they jumped. Unfortunely, Javier and Eddy fell off the train as Arthur, Ed and Lenny had more luck than them and managed to stay there.

"That was close." Ed stated.

"You're right. Now let's go slow this thing down." Arthur said as Ed and Lenny nodded in understanding.

"Where's Javier and Eddy?" Lenny asked as he hopped off the roof into one of the train carts.

"They fell, the other will get them." Arthur replied, as he and Ed joined Lenny in the train cart.

''You and me, guys" Lenny said to them.

"Guys!" Ed said, gesturing towards one man, apparently a guard who was standing in the exit, "There's someone there."

"I'll take care of him." Lenny said, before pulling his knife out. The young man slowly walked up to the man and stabbed him in the back, killing him.

''Come on, we need to stop this train." Arthur said as the walked through the exit of the cart, before spotting another guard.

"Leave this to me." Ed said, as he pulled out his knife and stabbed the guard in the head, getting rid of him. He waved his hand at Lenny and Arthur, and the two men joined him by the entrance to another cart. They saw the two guards, talking with each other. The three men came to a realization that they didn't had a chance to take them both quietly, so they pulled their revolvers out.

Arthur shot both of them in the head, killing them immediately, before the two men ran forward. They had to push, in order to help everyone else get on this train. One of the guards, tried to stop them as he started shooting at them from his rifle, before Ed shot him two times, in the torso and the head.

"What the hell was Bill doing?" Lenny asked them, "He had long enough to set that charge."

''Well, I hooked up the wire but we won't mention that." Arthur said.

"We gotta hurry! We have to stop this train!" Lenny said.

"That's what we're doing, kid." Ed said as he climbed up at another train cart. One guard tried to stop by climbing as well, but he didn't had a time to pull out his gun as Ed shot him down. Lenny and Arthur joined him, before they make their way to the edge of the cart and jumped on the lower cart, to be suprised by another guard who was shoot by Lenny, then the three men hurried to another cart. Ed who was in the front, climbed up at another cart which was leading to the engine car.

Up, there he was suprised by the train engineer who attacked him with the shovel, taking him completely off the guard. The engineer grabbed him by his neck and started to choke him. Arthur and Lenny tried to help him, but they couldn't get a clear shot. Ed noticed that and started hitting the engineer in the side of his torso with elbow, before breaking off his grasp. Then, one of the three Eds grabbed the engineer by his neck and punched him a few times in his face, before throwing him off the train.

Then, he moved to the engine car and stopped the train. He, Lenny and Arthur jumped off the train, and ran to the closest stones in order to hide themselves, from the guards who started coming out of the train cart.

"Shit! More guards are coming out of that train car!" Arthur stated, as he took his rifle off his back and shot down the guard that rushed towards them.

"That better be some money at the end of this." Lenny said, shooting one of the guards down.

"All these bastards must be guarding something." Arthur said.

"Yeah." Ed agreed with Arthur, before leaning out of his cover and shot down two guards that were nearby him.

"We need the car at the back, right?" Lenny asked.

"Yes! Keep pushing on them!" Ed replied as he rushed forward the next stone and hid behind it, "You alright, kid?"

"I think so." Lenny replied.

"Good." Arthur stated.

"Shoot them! Shoot them!" One of the guards said, as Arthur, Lenny and Ed started to push forward, killing every guard that got himself in their way.

"Where are the others?" Lenny asked.

"I don't know!" Arthur replied.

The three men proceed to make their way to the back of the train. Unfortunely, for them but fortunely for the guards. They were outnumbered and couldn't fight them. They slowly were getting pushed back to the engine car, but thankfully Dutch and the rest showed up and helped them shoot the guards down, one by one, until there wasn't any of them left.

"Good shooting, kid." Arthur complemented Lenny.

"I can see why the O'Driscolls brought so many boys to keep here for this." Lenny stated.

"Arthur, Ed! Get over here!" Dutch shouted as the three man made their way to the rest of the gang who was standing in front of the last cart, "We got some fellers holed up in this car."

"Ah, shit." Arthur cursed under his breath.

''What are you boys planning to do here?" Dutch asked the men in the last cart, "Listen to me, we don't want to kill any of you, any more of you. I give you my word, but trust me. We will."

"I work for Leviticus Cornwall. We got our orders." Someone from the cart replied.

"Alright, you asked for this." Dutch stated.

"We ain't opening this door." The same voice from the cart said.

"Five..." Dutch started counting, "Four... Three, two one."

People from the cart, didn't said a word to them and opened the cart. Dutch sighed as he turned back to his men who had their weapons aimed at the cart, "Seems like our friends have gone deaf. Wake them up a little!"

Everyone nodded their heads in understanding. They started to shot at the cart, which seemed not to work.

"We ain't opening the door! You got no way here!"

"That's enough." Dutch said, as everyone stopped shooting, "Mr Williamson. Give Mr Morgan and Smith some dynamite." Bill nodded as handed a dynamite roll to Eddy, "You two boys, go blow that door open."

"You got it, Chief." Eddy said, as he and Charles moved to the doors.

"Now, don't matter too much to us, but you boys in there..." Dutch said as Eddy and Charles attached the dynamite to the doors, "Might wanna take a step back."

Eddy and Charles lit the dynamite up and stepped back from the train, in order to prevent themselves from the getting hurt. The dynamite exploded a few seconds after, making a hole in the place where the doors used to be just a few seconds ago.

''Alright, come on. Just walk on out here." Dutch said, as the men from the cart started coming out with their hands in the air, "We don't want to kill you, we just want to rob your boss."

The men were put on the ground, as Rolf, Javier, Ed, Dutch and Bill had their weapons aimed at them. Arthur, Eddy, Lenny and Micah got into the train and were in awe of how the train looked like inside.

"Look at this place. It's like a palace." Lenny stated.

''Now I've seen everything." Arthur stated.

"Lenny and Micah, you two get the safe, I and Arthur will search the rest." Eddy said.

''Oh yes. Should be easy as cake." Micah stated as Eddy and Arthur went forward and started searching the cart, "You're just gonna stand there kid, pour me some brandy, will ya?"

"Shut up, I, Ed and Arthur did most work." Lenny said back.

"Yeah. Kid did good. Didn't see you rushing to jump on the train." Arthur said, while checking on the latter that he found on the table.

''He's keen. I'll give him that." Micah stated.

"He's more keen than you, Micah." Eddy said.

"Good joke." Micah said, before doing a fake laugh.

"I'm not laughing. I'm dead serious." Eddy said, picking up a pocket watch from the cupboard.

Micah's eyes twitched, but he decided not to argue with the younger Morgan, as he focused his attention on the safe, "Okay. Let's see if we can get this open."

After a few moments, Lenny and Micah managed to open the safe, which was filled with nothing but paper, much to Micah's anger, "Shit just a pile of papers."

''Bonds?" Arthur asked.

"I don't think so." Micah replied as he picked up a piece of paper and handed it to Lenny, "Here, make yourself useful. Least we all know you can read."

''Gimme those." Lenny said, taking the paper from Micah, before reading it.

''You got anything?" Micah asked.

''Not really. Sugar imports from the Spanish West Indies... a lot of sugar." Lenny said as Arthur opened the drawer to see a black box. He pulled it from the drawer and opened it. He picked up from the paper from the box and a small smile grew on his face because they were bonds. He hid them inside his bag.

''I think I got something." He said.

''Nice. I was hoping we just wasted our time on this train." Eddy smiled at his brother, before the four men went back to the rest of the gang.

"What did you found?" Dutch asked them.

"These bonds." Arthur replied, pulling the bonds out of his bag and handing them to Dutch, "Are they worth anything?"

"Oh sure... bearer bonds. I think we can sell these pretty easily." Dutch said as he patted Arthur's shoulder, "Well done." Arthur nodded, before Dutch said, "Now would you get rid of this?"

"The train?" Arthur asked, gesturing towards the train behind them.

"Yeah, get it out of here." Dutch replied.

"What about them?" Arthur asked, pointing at the men from the cart.

"What do you think?" Dutch asked.

"I don't know." Arthur replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"It's up to you. Kill them, leave them here, take them with you on the train. Just make sure they don't send folks after us." Dutch said.

"Okay." Dutch said, as every other member except for Arthur went back on their horses, "Oh and Arthur. We'll be moving on. The rest of you, let's ride!"

 **Hope it was that bad. See you in another chapter.**


	5. Horseshoe Overlook

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I'm sorry if you find any** **grammar mistakes. I'm stil learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **sucramstock: Thank you and yeah, poor Ed :( but will he remain the way he was in fourth chapter for a longer period of time? We'll see.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **Ana: Thank you.**

 **Gen3sian: I'm glad you're liking it and thank you for telling me about 4 chapter. I've correcting some mistakes I made in it a few days ago and I must've took the wrong folder when I was updating it.**

The morning after the robbery, as long as sun from the horizon, Dutch called out everyone and told them to start packing. Edd could hear Miss Grimshaw already barking orders to other women, telling Tilly, Nazz and Mary-Beth to work faster, or scolding Karen for not trying as hard. Edd felt bad for them, but that was who Miss Grimshaw was and Edd was trying his best to stay on her good side ever since he became a part of the gang.

"So, we're finally getting out of this hellhole?" He heard Arthur ask Dutch, as he approched them, Eddy, Ed and Hosea.

"We're gonna try. The weather seems stable." Dutch stated.

"And we just robbed Leviticus Cornwall train." Edd spoke up.

"We just got money in our pockets. The worst is behind us, gentlemen. So the question is, where now?" Dutch asked.

''I know this country a little." Hosea began, "I told you. We should set up camp in "Horseshoe Overlook" near Valentine. We'll be able to hide there no problem, as long as we keep our noses clean."

''Well, them. Let's go." Dutch said, "Clean noses and everything else."

"So, in which wagon should I sit?" Eddy asked.

"And and your brother will be in this one." Dutch said, gesturing towards the wagon at the end of the line, "You can bring Hosea and Double D too. I know you guys like to talk about the good old ways and what happened to with old good, Dutch. And you Ed, will go with me."

They all nodded, as they made their way to the wagons. Arthur and Hosea climbed up to the front of it, as Eddy, Edd and Charles sat in the back.

* * *

 _Later_

The gang had already left the mountains. Everyone were happy to finally leave the mountains. Some of them were also admiring surrounding, because some places they passed were really beautiful to look at. Edd who sat in the back of the wagon, next to Eddy and Charles heard Dutch call Micah and Lenny. He didn't hear much of their talk, but he could hear Lenny and Micah riding forward themselves, leaving the rest of the gang behind. He assumed that Dutch told them to check out the surroundings.

The trip was going as many other ones, until one of the wheels in the carriage broke, causing it to stop.

"Ah shit!" Arthur cursed.

"Okay... Let's take a look." Hosea said, before hopping off his seat. Arthur, Edd, Eddy and Charles followed his example and soon after the men were standing in front of the place where the wheel was supposed to be.

"You alright back there?" Uncle asked from the other wagon that was in front of them.

"Does everything look alright?" Arthur asked, sarcastically.

''Well, what's going on?" Javier asked, sitting in the same wagon as Uncle.

"I broke the goddamn wheel!" Arthur groaned in frustation.

"Alright, let's get it fixed." Hosea said as the others nodded in agreement.

"You need help?" Javier asked.

"I reckon we can handle it." Hosea stated as Arthur and Eddy moved towards the wheel and lifted it up.

"Hey, Double D. You think you can do it?" Eddy asked Edd.

"Eddy, please. Not this again." Edd pleaded his friend.

"Because when we were twelve, you could barely hold a gun." Eddy finished what he was saying. Edd sighed in frustation. He hated when Eddy was mentioning how weak he used to be in his younger days, "And I don't think anything has changed."

"I told you that I hate it when you mention it." Edd reminded Eddy as Arthur, Hosea and Charles chuckled. Arthur and Hosea have known Eddy and Edd since they were little street boys who were doing their best to survive. Arthur and Hosea still remembered when Dutch and Ed who were out in the town came back with a twelve year old boy who was really smart at his age, despise living on the streets for an uknown period of time. Everyone, especially Eddy and Ed who were happy to have another boy at their age in the gang. Everyone in the gang adored how close these three boys were with each other.

"Alright, let's do this." Charles said, as he, Hosea and Edd lifted the wagon up as the Morgan brothers started to push the wheel towards the carriage. As they were there, they placed it on it's spot and hit it a few times, to make sure it'll hold.

"See, you're both not so useless, after all." Arthur said to Edd and Hosea, who rolled their eyes at his comment.

"Guys." Eddy called them, as he pointed at the hill that was nearby, "We've got company."

Everyone looked at the hill that Eddy was pointing at to see three men who were on their horses.

"What do you think?" Arthur asked Charles.

"If they wanted trouble, we wouldn't have seen them." Charles stated.

''Poor bastards." Hosea said, giving the unknown men a small wave. The men disappeared from their view soon after, "We really screwed them over the years. Come on, let's not push our luck."

''What happened?" Arthur asked, walking towards his seat as Eddy, Edd and Charles hopped onto the back of the carriage.

"Well, get in and I'll tell you. " Hosea said, before them two of them got themselves back on their seats and started riding back towards their destination. It was also the moment when Hosea began his explanation, "So, yes. The indians in these parts got sold a very raw deal. This is the Heartlands we're going to. Good farming and grazing country, they lost it all. Stolen clean away from them it was, every blade of grass. Killed or herded up to the reservations in the middle of nowhere."

"And how's that different from anywhere else?" Arthur wanted to know.

"Well, maybe it's not." Hosea agreed, "I just heard some of the army out here was particularly unpleasant about it."

"Unpleasant? How do you kill and rob people pleasantly?" Charles asked.

"I second it." Edd added.

"We don't." Arthur replied, "In spit of Dutch's talk."

"I fear I was perharps trying to simplify something more complicated for the benefit of out blockheaded driver here, or his little brother." Hosea said, gesturing towards Arthur and Eddy, also causing Edd to hold back a laugh, which Arthur and Eddy thankfully failed to notice.

"Hey. Don't blame it on me or Arthur." Eddy told Hosea, as Edd looked at Charles.

"Charles. You mind if I ask what happened with your tribe? You told me you were a part of one of them." He wanted to know.

"I told you that I probably was a part of one of them. Honestly, I don't remember myself." Charles began, earning Edd's attention. Even Arthur, Eddy and Hosea were curious about it because they didn't know much about Charles' backstory themselves.

"My father was a colored man. They told me he lived with our people for a while. A number of free men did, but when we were forced to move from our lands, the three of us fled. I was too young to even remember much. All life, I've been on run. A couple of years later, some soldiers captured my mother, took her somewhere. We never saw her again. We drifted around. He was a very sad man and the drink had a mean hold on him. Around thirteen, I just took off on my own."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Charles." Edd said as Charles sent him a small smile and nodded.

"Thirteen, huh? That was about the age we found young Arthur here, maybe a little older. A wilder delinquent you never did see, but he learned fast." Hosea said, "And his little brother Eddy, was slowly starting to act like his brother."

"Not as fast as Marston, apparently." Arthur stated.

"Wait. I don't understand. What's the problem between you two?" Charles asked.

"It has something to do with that left us for a year." Eddy stated.

"It's a long story, but this is one of reasons." Arthur replied, "We still heading this way."

"That depends. Are we still heading west, in search of fortune and repose in virgin forests, as we planned? No." Hosea began, "Are we heading in the correct direction on out desperate escape from law eastwards down the mountains? Yes. I believe so."

"You know this area?" Eddy asked Hosea.

"A little. I've been through a couple of times. There's a livestock town not far from here, called Valentine. Cowboys, outlaws, working girls. Our kind of place.'' Hosea replied.

"O'Driscolls?'' Arthur asked.

"Probably them too." Hosea replied.

''Pinkertons?" Eddy added.

"Let's hope not." Hosea replied.

''And this place we're going, what is it called again?'' Arthur asked.

"Horseshoe Overlook." Edd replied.

"What he said." Hosea added.

''It's good place to lie low?" Arthur asked.

"It'll do for now." Hosea replied, "And how low do you think Dutch is going to lie? It's just... you know. Maybe it's me who's changed, not him, but we kept telling him that ferry job didn't feel right. You, Edd and me had real lead in Blackwater that could have worked out."

"Maybe." Arthur said with a shrug of his shoulder.

''It's just... isn't like Dutch to lose his head like that." Hosea said.

"Things can go wrong sometimes. People die. It's the way it is, always has been... Me, you, Eddy, Edd, Ed, Dutch... we've all been in this line for a long time and we're still here so, I figure we must've got it right. A hell of a lot more than we got it wrong..." Arthur stated.

The rest of the journey to Horseshoe Overlook went calmly and in silent. Arthur kept riding, Hosea was working on something, Eddy and Edd were talking with each other, and Charles was sharpening his knife. Everyone were doing their own thing during they reached the camp.

"We're here." Hosea said, as everyone got themselves off the wagon. Charles went to start helping the others in setting up the camp, as Arthur, Eddy, Edd and Hosea made their way to Dutch and Ed.

"You weren't wrong, Hosea. This place is perfect." Dutch stated.

''I hope so." Hosea replied.

"Gentlemen. We have survived." Dutch said.

"For now." Hosea stated.

"Now. It is a time to prosper." Dutch stated.

"Arthur, Double D and I were about to prosper in Blackwater." Hosea pointed out, "We were onto something big, then Micah got you all excited about that ferry, and here we are."

''We all have made mistakes over the years. Every last one of us, but I kept us together, kept us alive. Kept the nooses off our neck." Dutch said, as he started to walk towards the center of the camp, followed by Ed, Edd, Eddy, Arthur and Hosea.

"I guess I'm just worried. I ain't got that long, Dutch. I want folks to be safe before I go." Hosea said, as Edd nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Dutch agreed with him.

"And now here we are. East of the Grizzlies, and out of money. And a long way away from our dream of virgin land in the west." Hosea stated.

''I know, my brother but we are safe. We make a bit of money here and move again. Head out around them, be west of Uncle Sam, and in few months buy some land." Dutch said.

''I hope so." Hosea replied, as Dutch chuckled and made his way to cliff, and looked at the view.

''Would you just look around you. This world has it's consolations." He said, as Herr Stress came from behind them.

''Gentlemen." He said, "I'm going to head into local town, see if I can strike up a little business." He explained.

''Of course, Herr Strauss." Dutch said, as Strauss walked away from them, then he turned to others, "I prefer robbing banks to usury. Seems more dignified somehow." The others nodded in understanding, as Dutch called out the rest of the gang, "Everyone, put your tools down for a moment. Come on, gather around. Quickly now."

They all gathered around Dutch's tent to heard what their boss was going to say. Arthur, Hosea, Ed, Edd and Eddy were standing by Dutch's side, as the leader spoke up to the rest.

''I know. Things have been tought, but we are safe now, and we are far too poor. So it is time to get to work." He started his speech as the gang listened carefully.

"Get to work, but stay out of trouble." Hosea added.

"Remember we are itinerant workers." Edd added his part as well.

''Laid off when they shut down out factory to the north. Now, get out there, and see what you can find." Dutch said, before gesturing towards Uncle and Swanson, "Uncle, Reverend Swanson. No more passangers." The gang chuckled as Swanson and Uncle just rolled their eyes, ''It is time for everyone to earn their keep."

''There's a town a little way down the track... name of Valentine... live stock town. All mud and morons if I remember right. It'll be a good place to start." Hosea added.

''And we need food. Real food." Pearson said, stepping forward from the gang, "That means every day, one of you has to go hunting."

"You don't need to worry about it Pearson-cook boy. Rolf will take care of it." Rolf said to Mr Pearson who nodded his head in understanding.

"And remember, whatever it is you find." Dutch said as he kneeled down in front of his crate and pulled a small wooden box out of it, then he put showed it to the gang and put it on the barrel, "The camp gets its slice. Now, be sensible out there.''

With that, everyone went back to setting the camp.

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. See you in another chapter.**


	6. Valentine

**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy and Red Dead Redemption.**

 **I'm sorry if you find any** **grammar mistakes. I'm stil learning English because it's not my first language.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **AnA: I'm glad.**

 **Angry lil' elf: Thank you :D**

 **Ms. Sleepy Clover: Don't worry, Double D is not going to stay in the camp for most of the time and he is going to have his moments in this story. He's going to be type of the character that tries to avoid killing when he is able to, but when someone messes with his family (the gang) he'll do everything to save them.**

 **And, if any of you were wondering how the Eds look, just imagine them wearing similiar suits to the ones on the fan art that is a cover art. The change being that Edd has his cap from the show, and Ed has hat familiar to Bill's, only a bit darker.**

* * *

Eddy was one of the first people from the gang that awoke from their slumber, which suprised him a bit. He wouldn't call himself a morning bird, and everyone in the camp knew it. He stretched his arms, and rubbed his eyelids as he rised from his bunk. He left his tent, and the first he did was to go to have a sip of coffee to gain his senses.

"Morning, Eddy." He heard Ed say, he approached him, probably to have a cup of coffee as well.

"Morning, Lumpy." Eddy said, picking up a cup and pouring the coffee inside it, before taking a quick sip of it.

It's been two and a half weeks since the gang found a shelter in this place called Horseshoe Overlook and these were the easiest weeks his gang had in a while, but he knew that no matter how many easy days, or week his gang, no, his family was going to have, he knew that they were still in danger because of what happened in Blackwater.

As the morning went on, he was greeted by different gang members, like Hosea, Mary-Beth, Tilly, or Double D, but he stopped himself when saw his favourite rat, Uncle. The eldery man slept on the ground, leaning against the wagon.

"Morning, Eddy." He heard Arthur greet him, as his adopted brother approached him.

"Morning to you too. Look who's down here, brother." Eddy said, looking down at sleeping Uncle.

"Our favourite camp rat." Arthur said, as the two brothers shared a look with each other, before Arthur kicked Uncle in the leg, waking him up from his slumber.

"Careful not to work yourself to death, Uncle." He said to Uncle who stood up from the ground.

"I was thinking." The old man said.

"Does it pay well?" Arthur asked.

"Eventually." Uncle said as Arthur patted him on his shoulder.

"So, while the rest of us are busy, stealing, killing, lying..." Eddy began.

"It's a strange world we live in, Eddy Morgan." Uncle cut in before Eddy could continue.

"Do you wanna, head into town see if we can find anything out?" Arthur asked.

"Sure, I got some errands to run." Uncle replied, before pointing at Eddy, "What about you? You're coming?"

Eddy shrugged his shoulders, "Why not."

"Great. That makes us three." Arthur said, before gesturing towards horses, "Go check the horses are ready."

Uncle groaned as he went towards horses, in order to check if they were ready before Arthur and Eddy were approached by Karen, Nazz, Tilly and Mary-Beth.

"If you two are going to take the old man into town could you take us too?" Karen asked.

''Why what you got planned?" Arthur asked, pulling a cigarrete out of the pack. He offered it to Eddy who thanked him, and took one out.

"We have nothing planned, we'll find something for y'all to do. We always do." Karen stated.

"We're bored out of our minds, been couped up here for two weeks, now!" Mary-Beth exclaimed, her hands on her hips, "Karen's about ready to murder Grimshaw!"

"Well, can Miss Grimshaw spare you?" Arthur asked, amused. He seemed to be a little annoyed, looking at Uncle and Eddy, then back at Karen.

"Because as you may know. Angry Grimshaw, is not a good Grimshaw." Eddy pointed out.

Karen huffed, "Can Grimshaw spare you? What's happened to both of you? Four young heathly women want you to take'em robbing you're worried about house chores? Let's go!"

Arthur sighed, "Fair enough. You got me. Come on then!"

Karen, Tilly, Nazz and Mary-Beth cheered as Arthur, Eddy and Uncle made their way to the front of the carriage.

"I can't believe we're going to see civilization! Feels like weeks since we did!" Tilly exclaimed as the wagon started leaving the camp, towards Valentine.

''Valentine. The very embodiment of civilization." Uncle said, looking at the women in the back, as he sat beside Eddy, "You ladies are gonna love it... and ladies sing us a song."

Karen laughed, as she started the song.

 _"I got a girl in Berryvile!_

 _Can't be screwed cause she's too damn ill!_

 _So, I don't go down there no more!_

 _There's a blue horse lays outside her door!_

 _I got a girl in Valentine!_

 _Likes to drink that fancy wine!_

 _Plumes in her hat was two feet tall._

 _The crack are paid for it all!_

 _I got girl in Berryvile!_

 _Can't get it in her cause she won't stay still!_

 _She kicks and squeals and farts and hollers!_

 _Won't take less than seven dollars!''_

Then, before they could finish their song, a stagecoach just near them started breaking off. And the next thing, they knew, one carriage horse was loose from his harnesses and started bolting in different direction, leaving the owner frustated.

"Is one of you gonna get that feller's horse?" Tilly asked.

"Oh, I got Lumbago. It's very serious." Uncle said as Arthur and Eddy hopped off the wagon.

"Alright. We'll see what's going on." Arthur said.

"Lumbago. Yeah, for sure." Eddy said, rolling his eyes,as they approached the owner that stood by his carriage, "You alright there, pal?"

"Oh hey, you two couldn't help me get me my other horse back from over there, could you?" The owner said, pointing at his horse that was standing by the hill, eating grass.

"Sure." Arthur said, before he and Eddy made their way towards the horse. He pulled his rope out of his bag as Eddy stood close to him.

"Go on, guys." They heard Tilly say from the wagon as Arthur and Eddy approached the horse. At first, they had some problems with calming the horse down, but eventually, he and Arthur managed to calm the horse down, then Arthur and he began leading the horse back to it's owner.

"There! You got it!" The women in the wagon cheered at them, as they made their back to the owner, returning his horse to him.

"You sirs are a gentlemen! A gentlemen!" The owner smiled at them.

Eddy smiled back at the owner as Arthur said, "No. Not really. We just wanted to trying to impress the women."

The owner chuckled as Arthur and Eddy made they way back onto the wagon, "Well, anyway, thank you."

"C'mon! Let's go!" Uncle said as they started riding again.

"To Valentine!" Karen cheered, glancing over at Valentine that was not too far from them.

"It may be a small one, perharps hidden deep inside, but a real one." Mary-Beth added, before turning her attention to Uncle, "And you haven't you repulsive old lizard."

''Lizards have hearts!" Uncle argued as they rode into Valentine.

"Well, Arthur, Eddy. I'm proud of both of you." Tilly spoke up.

"To be honest, if you hadn't been here. I probably would have robbed him." Arthur explained, earning chuckles from everyone.

"You and me both, brother." Eddy said, chuckling.

"Well you didn't!' Mary-Beth pointed out.

''Smell those sheep." Karen said, as they rode past sheep farm, "Or is that Uncle?"

''Very funny." Uncle said, rolling his eyes at the unfunny joke.

''This looks like a decent town." Nazz stated, looking around the town.

''I agree. Other people, finally." Tilly agreed with Nazz.

''Look at the snow in the mountains." Mary-Beth said, gesturing towards the mountains in the distance, "Sure don't want to be back up there."

"You think we should have asked Molly to come with us?" Tilly asked.

"Oh, no. Miss O'Shea is far too high and mighty now for the likes like us." Karen stated, "Or to do any real work. She's a society lady now."

"Go left here. Down the main street" Uncle said as Arthur and Eddy turned to the left, before he pointed at the Sheriff's office that was nearby, "Sheriff's office on the right. Sure you can pick up some bounties there, Arthur."

"Heaven forbid you put your head in the line." Arthur stated, earning a fake laugh from Uncle.

"That's a young man's game." Uncle stated.

''Oh, yes. We can get up to some mischief here, alright." Karen grinned, looking around the surroudings.

''Just remember, keep a low profile." Arthur reminded Karen, Nazz, Tilly and Mary-Beth.

''Will you remember that, though, Arthur?" Karen asked, before turning to Eddy, "Or you Eddy?"

''Probably not." Arthur replied to which Eddy nodded his head in agreement as he stopped the carriage next to the stables.

"Alright! Here we are, just like I said!" Uncle began, as everyone began getting off the carriage, "The cultural center of civilization! Man at his finest!"

"U tent, but before that we're gonna do what any self-respecting maniac does. Put women to work." Uncle said, as he hopped off the carriage, joining the rest.

''With pleasure. We'll start with the saloon." Karen said back.

"Okay. Just stay out of the trouble and don't get yourself noticed." Arthur reminded them.

''We'll see each other later, ladies." Eddy added.

''Come on, ladies. Imagine we're in Paris." Karen said to Mary-Beth, Nazz and Tilly, as the four of them headed towards the saloon.

"So, we headed to the general store?" Eddy asked.

"Yup." Uncle answered, as they began to walk towards the General store.

Arthur looked at Uncle and asked, "So that's how you see yourself, is it. A maniac?"

"Well, in my youth, I used to be known as the "one-shot kid"." Uncle answered.

"Okay... I'm not gonna ask why." Arthur stated.

"Same here. There are some things that I don't want to know." Eddy added.

"You're a sad men, both of you. But I know you love me." Uncle said to them, walking up the small set of stairs.

"Desperately. You're my favourite parasite." Arthur stated, as Uncle stopped in front of the entrance to the store.

"What about ringworm?" Eddy asked Arthur.

"Right, ringworm's my favourite parasite, you're my second favourite parasite." Arthur corrected himself.

"Very funny." Uncle said, rolling his eyes.

"I lied... ringworm, then rats with plague, then you." Arthur corrected himself, once again

"Shut up." Uncle shushed them, "This is the place, now, come on."

"Go without me, I went with you because I had nothing better to do." Eddy said as Uncle and Arthur nodded their heads, before walking into the General store.

* * *

Once Uncle and Arthur were done with buying their things, they went outside, and sat on the benches next to Eddy who was waiting for them there. About an hour later, they were still waiting for women to come back. They didn't had nothing to do while waiting for them, so it didn't took them that long before all of them fell asleep.

Arthur and Eddy suddenly felt someone poking their bodies, which made them wake up from their slumber. They looked up and saw Mary-Beth and Nazz, "Gentlemen."

"Mary-Beth, Nazz. Did you girls find anything interesting?" Eddy asked them.

Nazz looked around to see to make sure that no one was going to hear what were they going to say, and nodded her head at Mary-Beth, "I think we got something."

"We snuck into this fancy house." Mary-Beth continued, "Acting like a servants girl, it usually works."

"And?" Eddy asked them.

"Someone was saying her sister was taking a trip from New York or someplace. Train full of rich tourists heading to Saint Denis, and then cruising off to Brazil." Mary-Beth explained.

"Okay." Arthur said.

"A train ladden with baggage and passing through a bit of deserted country at night as to get to the docks in time for the tides is some place called Scarlett Meadows." Mary-Beth finished explaining.

"Yeah, I know it. Yeah, yeah. It's right out in New Hanover. Right, it's real quiet out there."

"Sounds good." Arthur stated.

"We may have out first lead here." Eddy stated, as he looked around himself, "Where's Karen and Tilly?"

"I think at the hotel, they were picking up some drunken fellers, that they were going to rob." Nazz explained.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"Seemed easy." Nazz's answer was short and quick, "But I'll have to admit. It's been a while since we saw them."

Arthur and Eddy shared a quick look with each other, and nodded, before Arthur spoke up, "I guess, we'll go see if there's any trouble."

"I'll go after Tilly, you go after Karen." Eddy said to Arthur who nodded his head in understanding, before the two of them stood up from the bench.

"Look, there's Tilly over there." Mary-Beth spotted Tilly on the other side of the street, as Eddy and Arthur looked over there and saw her dragged over to the corner by some stranger.

"It doesn't seem so good." Nazz stated.

"Excuse us." Arthur said as they made their way to the other side of the street, "Take care of it, Eddy."

"Oh, I will." Eddy said as they parted ways. Eddy went to take care of Tilly, as Arthur went to find Karen. When he approached them, he called out, "Hey! You leave her alone, buddy!"

"Who are you?" The stranger asked, as he turned his attention towards Eddy.

"A friend of mine." Tilly answered.

"What she said. You leave her alone before things start to get ugly." Eddy warned the stranger.

"Or what exactly." The stranger asked him.

Eddy pulled his knife out and began to play with it in his hands, trying to show off to the stranger, "You don't know to know."

The stranger had to think for a moment, and finally decided to leave Tilly be. A fight would alert the whole town, and it was the last thing he needed now, "You're making a mistake, Tilly Jackson."

"Just get lost." Tilly said, as the stranger began walking away from them.

"You okay?" Eddy asked her, once the man was gone.

"Yeah. Thank you by the way." Tilly thanked him.

"Well, don't mention it. Let's go to Uncle, Nazz and Mary-Beth." Eddy said, as the two of them made back to Uncle, Nazz and Mary-Beth and waited for Arthur and Karen to come back.

It didn't take that long, after a moment, Arthur came out of the hotel with Karen behind him, as Tilly asked Karen, "You okay?"

"Sure." Karen answered, as they approached the rest, "He only punched me but Arthur punched him harder."

"Uh, guys. Is that guy staring at us?" Nazz asked, as she pointed at the man behind them. They all looked behind and saw a man on his horse.

"Weren't you two in Blackwater a few weeks back?" He asked them.

"Shit..." Eddy muttered under his breath.

"Us? We ain't from there." Arthur answered.

"Oh you were. I definitely saw you with a bunch of fellers." The man stated.

"Us. It's impossible, buddy. Me and my brother never were in Blackwater." Eddy said, trying to sound as convicing as he could.

"Listen, buddy. Come here for a minute." Arthur said to the man.

"I saw you." The man repeated himself, as he turned back and began to ride away from on his horse.

"Come here!" Arthur repeated himself, this time sounding more demanding.

"I don't like this." Uncle stated.

"Me too." Eddy agreed with him.

"That makes us three." Arthur said, as he looked at Uncle and Eddy, "You two go and get girls home. I'm gonna have a word with our friend."

"Be safe, brother." Eddy said, as Arthur nodded his head as he ran over to the closest horse and hopped on it, before riding after the man, "Okay, shall we?"

Then, they started loading the supplies on the wagon. It didn't take them that long before the whole wagon was loaded, when they were ready to go back to the camp, Uncle spoke up, "Let's go."

"Go without me. I'll stay here for a bit longer." Eddy told them.

"Are you sure?" Nazz asked him.

"Yeah." Eddy replied with a nod of his head.

"If you're going to stay here, head to the saloon. Rolf, Javier, Charles and Bill are probably going to be there." Karen said.

"Sure thing, I'll check it out." Eddy said, "I'll see you later."

They said their goodbyes to each other, as the carriage began to take off. He gave them one last wave, before they disappeared from his view, " _Okay, let's go to the saloon._ " he thought to himself, remembering what Karen told him a moment ago.

When he made his way to the saloon, he heard familiar voice say, "We got a wild one here!"

"Javi." He instantly recognized the voice, as he walked into the saloon, spotting that Javier, Charles and Rolf were standing by the bar, with two women. He chuckled at the sight, as he walked over to them, "Gentlemen."

"Oh, Eddy, Eddy, come here." Javier said, walking over to Eddy, only to lead him to the women, "Come over, I need you to meet our friends."

"Nice to meet you." Eddy said.

"Well, ain't you just the tough as teak mountain, now?" One of the women tried to flirt with him.

"Oh, you be quiet, Anastasia, anyone can tell that this one is a pussy cat." The other woman stated.

"Exactly, yes, he's a pussy... cat." Javier said, "Ain't that so, Eddy?"

"How much do you take, anyway?" Eddy asked them, being straight to the point.

"Well, ain't that a nice way to talk to a lady?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, I'm talking to a lady? I wouldn't say that. Eddy answered, with a smirk growing on his face.

"Excuse me." Anastasia, clearly offended by what Eddy just said, walked away with her friend, leaving Eddy, Javier, Charles and Rolf alone.

"Well, I must say. You got a fine way with the women, amigo." Javier stated.

"Well, when I don't get women, who can understand them?" Eddy chuckled at the thought of how many times he failed to seduce a woman. He still had better experiences with them than Double D, Ed, or Arthur, though. He looked around the saloon, and saw that Bill was nowhere to be seen, "Where's Williamson?"

"Oh, man. I dread to think about it." Javier said, as Bill came into the saloon through the main entrance, bumping into a man, spilling his drink on him, "Oh there he is."

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Bill shouted at the man he just bumped into.

"Take it easy, pal." The man said back.

"Is he going to kiss this guy or punch him?" Eddy asked, as Bill punched the man in the face.

"You just got your answer Morgan-Ed boy." Rolf said, as the people in the saloon began to rise from their seats. Eddy, Rolf, Javier and Charles knew that Bill just started a fight. Javier broke his glass on the nearest man's head, Charles ran over to the chair and threw it somewhere, Rolf punched the nearest man in the face and Eddy slowly walked over to the man by the entrance.

"Come here, you." The man that Eddy just approached said, as he swung his fist at Eddy, who quickly blocked his attack. Then he used this ocassion and grabbed the man's hand and twisted it to the other side, while his other fist made a contact with the man's face, two times, before the man blocked the attack, and broke free from Eddy's grasp. He then punched Eddy two times, one in the torso, and the other one in the head, before Eddy grabbed him by neck, and threw him to the other side of the saloon, where Rolf quickly took care of the man.

"Thanks, Rolfie!" Eddy thanked Rolf for the help.

"Anytime, Morgan-Ed boy!" Rolf said, before swinging his fist at the nearest man.

Eddy looked around the saloon, and saw that Bill was pinned to the wall by three men and was about to walk over to help him, but was almost immediately stopped when a large man blocked his way, "Oh great..."

As Eddy said it, the large man threw him to the, and Eddy landed by window, "You want some too?"

One of the Eds was about to get himself back on his feet, as the large man grabbed him again, and threw him through the window. Eddy fell into the muddy road, as the man walked out of the saloon, ready to fight with Eddy, "Come on, small boy."

"Small boy? You should've seen me in my younger years." Eddy retorted, getting himself back on his feet. Good thing he grew out of being the smallest one of the Eds. While he still was smaller than Ed, he grew to be a few inches taller than Double D.

"Go on Tommy!" One of the people of Valentine shouted, as a huge crowd gathered around them to see the fight, Javier, Charles, Bill and Rolf were among them.

Eddy didn't even had a chance to ready himself for the fight as Tommy grabbed him by his neck and threw him to the other side of the road. Tommy swung his fist at him, but fortunely for Eddy, this time he was faster than Tommy and managed to hit him in the face, but it seemed to do barely any damage to the large man. He was about to punch him again, but Tommy blocked his attack with left him, before using the other to punch him.

"Come on, Eddy!" He heard Javier shout to him from the crowd, as Eddy sent a series of punches at Tommy's body, after blocking his attack. Tommy then grabbed him by his chin, and used his free hand to hit him in the face, causing Eddy to fall on his fours. Tommy lifed him by his neck, as began to choke him as Eddy tried to break free by punching him a few times in the torso with his elbow. It worked out eventually and he broke free from Tommy's grasp. He saw this as an ocassion to strike back, so he began to punch to Tommy, as fast as it was possible, repeatedly, until the large man finally fell on his back.

Eddy grabbed him by his neck, punched him in the face, and again, and again, and again, before someone from the crowd intervened, "Stop! Please! I beg you! Sir, you won the fight already, surely that's enough."

"What business, is it of yours?" Eddy asked the who coughed a few times, before replying.

"No business." He shook his head, followed by another cough, "No business, sir, but please, I beg you."

Eddy rolled his eyes with a sigh, before letting go off Tommy's neck. He walked through the crowd of people to the barrel with water and began to clean his face from the mud.

"Making new friends again I see, Eddy." The familiar voice to Eddy sounded in his ears, as he looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Josiah Trelawny, an old friend of his who was accompanied by Dutch and Double D.

"Look who we found sniffing about." Dutch said, pointing at Trelawny.

"Josiah Trelawny." Eddy stated, as Trelawny made a quick bow, "I was certain you'd to New York."

"Like we all, Eddy." Edd pointed out.

"Yeah." Eddy agreed with his friend.

"And miss all this glamour? You must be joking." Trelawny said.

"How are you, anyway?" Eddy asked him.

"Well, quite well, indeed. I went to Blackwater looking for you gentlemen. You're not very popular there as it seems." Trelawny stated, as he glanced over at the left side of his and saw Charles, Javier, Rolf and Bill, "Ah, Javier, Charles and Rolf! I've missed you! And Bill looking as well as can be. Gentlemen, always a pleasure!"

"You're right. We ain't too popular in Blackwater." Dutch said.

"We left a lot of money in there." Eddy said.

"And young Sean as it seems." Trelawny said.

"Sean? You've found him?" Dutch asked.

''Yes, I have. He's being held by some bounty hunters, trying to see how much money the government will pay them. I know he's in Blackwater, but there's talk of them moving." Trelawny answered.

"Well, if we step foot in Blackwater we're dead men for sure." Eddy stated.

"There'll be Pinkertons all over the place, but if he's alive we gotta try." Dutch said.

"Rolf, Charles-boy, Javier-boy and Trelawny-boy are going to get Sean back." Rolf offered to save Sean, as Charles and Javier nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'll go too." Edd offered to go too.

"Double D, you don't have to." Eddy said. He was certain that Rolf, Charles, Javier and Trelawny were enough to get Sean back.

"I know, but Sean is my family as much you are, and when my family is at the risk, I'm willing to do everything to save them." Edd said.

Eddy chuckled as he patted Edd on his shoulder, "Then, get this Irish bastard back, all of you."

* * *

 **Hope it wasn't that bad. See you in another chapter.**


End file.
